


SDL's Too Gay To Function

by RileySavage7



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Except maybe Naomi and Lana, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Girls Kissing, I died last night, No Boys Allowed, Raw Could Never, Sisterhood, The Timelines are fxcked up so suspend your belief, They did it for the gays, They're All Gay, Women Supporting Other Women, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Come on, we all know SmackDown's women's roster is the gayest gay to ever gay. And that's why this series exists.Send some prompts through on Tumblr: RileySav7





	1. CharLynch: Alpha Gays

Charlotte tried really hard to keep her inner annoyance at Billie and Peyton from reaching her face. But she failed and Becky noticed her girlfriend's snarl. 

"Okay, who did what this time? It's not me, right? I've been good". The Irish woman asked, her voice laced with slight tease. 

"Those two", Charlotte nodded in the IIconics' direction. "Acting all boo'd up over there". 

Becky cocked her head at the choice of words and offered Charlotte a sweet smile. 

"Are you... jealous?"

"Well, no... I mean, no. But they get to be all out and proud and we... I wish we could be like that". 

Becky crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. 

"Charlotte, you wanted this. You asked to keep our relationship private". 

"Don't make me feel bad, Bex". Charlotte looked down and bit at her lower lip. She always felt guilty about that. 

"That's not what I was trying to do, but I'm sorry if I upset you". Charlotte offered a weak smile.

She knew Becky didn't resent her for the choice she made. Not after she explained why she wanted theirs to be a private affair. Charlotte had been through so much trauma already, had so many parts of her life exposed already - she just wanted her relationship with Becky to be a fortress. A place she could escape to when everything else became too much. What they had was pure and beautiful and Charlotte knew that once word got out, the ugliness of the world would mar everything. Becky understood that. 

"You didn't, I'm just being..."

"An alpha gay", Becky completed the sentence. She knew it was the right call when she saw the grin on Charlotte's face. 

"And now with stupid feud, we can't even pretend to be friends pretending to be wives on social media anymore". Charlotte was about to rant on, but seeing Mandy and Sonya practically dry-humping each other as they made out was enough of a deterrent. 

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Charlotte ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm down. 

"Come on, Charlie. You know they just started dating. Of course they'll be all over each other. You remember how we were". Becky tugged at the hem of Charlotte's hoodie. 

"It's just so infuriating to have all these baby-gays out-gay US". 

Becky couldn't help but chuckle. She pulled Charlotte in for a hug and rested her fiery mane on her girlfriend's chest. 

"I've seen you in bed, love. No one can out-gay you". Becky pulled away from Charlotte just enough to look up and see the sweet smile on her face. Charlotte kissed Becky on the top of her head. 

"Cos I'm the alpha gay?"

"Mmhmm, and you learned from the best".


	2. SDL's Bad Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige can't deal with SDL's girls.

Paige paced up and down in front of the four women sitting in front of her. 

"Why is it that whenever something incredibly dumb and drunk happens, it's always the four of you?". 

Becky bit down on her lower lip. She had a Rusev Day T-shirt on... Which was weird because she didn't OWN a Rusev Day T-shirt. 

Charlotte massaged her temples, clearly hungover from the night before. 

Naomi was slumped down in the chair, half-asleep still. 

Carmella rolled her eyes and scrolled through Instagram on her phone which screen was so cracked, she could hardly see the images. 

"If Shane finds out about this... Seriously - I could lose my job". 

Charlotte signed. "It's not really a job, I mean... It's just a title. You don't ACTUALLY manage SmackDown". 

Becky nodded in agreement. 

"Oh piss off. You four are suspended from... You... You are not allowed to... Dammit. Just get out of my room!". 

Carmella was first to get up, the other three followed. 

"I never knew you had the Friends logo tattooed on your lower back, Mella", Naomi noted as they walked out of Paige's bedroom. 

"What?!"

Carmella reached down to her lower back and tried to see for herself, but of course she couldn't exactly bend that way. She did see enough to know Naomi wasn't joking. 

"What. The. Fuck?!"

Becky and Naomi laughed uncontrollably, the Irish woman taking out her cellphone to get a picture. 

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "We're never drinking six bottles of sake with Nak ever again", she said and hooked her arm around Becky's waist and lead them to their hotel room.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bexflair - one of the coolest peeps on Tumblr. 
> 
> Charlotte gets a little flirty with Mandy and Becky gets jelly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Becky stepped out of the women's locker room, showered and clad in black jeans, a grey hoodie and white trainers, she felt fresh, rejuvenated and ready for a relaxing night in with her best friend, Charlotte Flair. The self declared 'Queen' of WWE (and Becky's heart). Becky honestly loved Charlotte so much and their ambigous relationship status frustrated the Irish woman endlessly. They spent the majority of their time together. They fell asleep in each other's arms almost every night. And whenever one of them needed something a little more than cuddling, the other was more than willing to give it. Becky wanted to make it official, she wanted to be with Charlotte. She wanted to date her and show her off, introduce Charlotte as HER girlfriend, her woman.  
But turning the corner, Becky spotted the object of her affection engaged in a rather intimate conversation with Mandy Rose.

The two were sitting on one of the big crates production used to store whatever in. Mandy sat crossed legged, facing Charlotte and Charlotte's hand was resting on the other women's thigh. They leaned closer to each other as they spoke. Becky raised an eyebrow, trying extremely hard not to pull a face. She casually walked over and flashed a bright smile at the two blondes. 

"Well aren't you two just adorable? What's up?", the Dublin native asked, trying her best to not sound bitter. 

"Mandy and I were trading Yankee Stadium stories - I told her about my first time and she told me about hers". Charlotte winked at the shorter blonde sitting next to her. 

"Oh, why aren't you raunchy tonight?", Mandy squealed, completely ignoring Becky and focusing only on Charlotte. 

"Oh, it's wordplay, tell her Bex". 

Becky swallowed hard and gave a quick nod. 

"Hmm, I do love to play", Mandy said, trailing a finger up and down Charlotte's exposed bicep. 

"Oh do you now? Well then, we should maybe get together sometime and..."

Becky cleared her throat. "Charlotte, you're my ride... Can we get going?"

Charlotte noticed the annoyed look on her best friend's face. 

"Sure Bex, sorry". She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Suddenly making Becky smile again was the most important thing. Charlotte glanced over at Mandy, who had an unreadable expression on her face. 

"We have to go", the leggy blonde said and made her way off the crate. 

"Yeah, I get it". Mandy got up, too, shooting a vicious look at Becky. 

The Irish woman shrugged it off and reached out to grab Charlotte's hand. Charlotte's eyes darted down at her and Becky's fingers interlocking. 

"Have a good night, M", Charlotte offered weakly. She was still too confused as to what exactly was going on and how she went from flirting with Mandy Rose to holding hands with Becky Lynch in less than ten seconds. 

"You too". Mandy slipped of to somewhere, leaving Charlotte, Becky and their holding hands alone backstage. The blonde turned to her best friend. 

"What the hell, Becky?"

"What?", the Irish woman asked innocently. 

"You were cock-blocking me so hard just now. You know I've been trying to put myself out there again". Charlotte ripped her hand away, making Becky jerk at the sudden loss of contact. 

"But with her, Char? Really?". 

"What's wrong with Mandy?"

Becky rolled her eyes and defensively crossed her arms. 

"For one , she has a porn star's name". 

Charlotte snickered at the comment before asking "And what else?". 

"And she... She's not right for you. She's undeserving of your love". 

The statement shocked Charlotte.  
She let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. 

"Who said anything about love?"

Becky impatiently wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 

"Okay, whatever. She's undeserving of your time and your affection then". 

"Why?", now Charlotte crossed her arms and gave Becky an icy look. 

"Because... You're you and she's... not me". Becky looked to the floor to avoid Charlotte's gaze. 

"So... You were being a jealous brat? Becky you know I'll always be your best friend no matter who I hang out with or who I date". 

Becky shook her head. "No Char... You don't get it. I'm jealous because... I wanna be the one you flirt with". 

Charlotte's mouth opened, but words had deserted her. She knew Becky cared for her and that theirs was a complex relationship. But she never thought Becky wanted to get serious. She always hoped they could become something more then just best friends with occasional benefits. Charlotte just stared down at Becky, not saying anything. 

"I know, I know... We're friends and I don't wanna ruin our friendship... " Becky stopped when she felt Charlotte's hand reach out the cup her face. Their lips crashed into each other's soon after. Becky hungrily bit at Charlotte's lower lip and guiding her tongue into the blonde's welcoming mouth. 

They both needed that kiss. Not just to break the tension, but to confirm what they were both clearly feeling. 

When they finally teared away from each other, both women were breathless, aching for more 

"I d-didn't... I'm sorry I flirted with Mandy. Just didn't think you wanted this too" Charlotte began. 

"You're forgiven, lass. Just promise me from now on I'm the only woman you have eyes for" Becky murmered softly as she rested her head on Charlotte's chest. 

The blonde soothed Becky's hair and wrapped her arms around her girl. With a gently placed kiss on the top of her head, Charlotte made the promise and she was going to stick to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on some new stories for this series... Expect some Sonya+Lana soon!


	4. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya's feeling a little down - luckily Lana's an awesome roommate.

Lana didn't mind sharing a room with someone other than Rusev, in fact, she liked spending time away from her husband and mingling with the rest of the SmackDown women's roster. 

Today she was paired with the intimidating Sonya Deville. When the tall and toned brunette entered their hotel room, she threw her duffle bag down, kicked off her sneakers and fell onto her bed. She had her hands covering her face and let out a frustrated growl. 

"Are you okay?", Lana asked carefully. 

Sonya sat up straight, she glanced over at Lana before nervously looking around the room. 

"Okay. If you don't wanna talk about it I get it". 

"It's personal - not really something I wanna discuss with a co-worker". Sonya ran her hands up and down her thighs. 

"Well, I'd say we're more than just co-workers. The SmackDown women's diversion is a sisterhood. Come on, lay it on me". Lana put down her cellphone and turned to face Sonya. 

"It's just... hard to talk about without looking weak as fuck, you know?". 

"It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, Sonya. Don't always have to be strong... Not in front of me anyway". Lana offered a sincere smile. 

"Okay. I guess getting it off my chest will make me feel better... There's this girl I like... love maybe. But she's straight, offensively straight. I know I should let it go but I can't - my feelings are too strong". 

Lana thought for a bit before she spoke. "You want my advice?"

Sonya shrugged. "Can't hurt, I guess". 

"I like the enthusiasm... When it comes to matters of the heart there is this old Russian maxim..."

"Right". 

Lana shrugged. "I don't know what it is, but Russians love maxims. I'm sure they have one for one-sided lesbian crushes". 

Sonya couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks... I guess I needed that". 

Lana leaned over and squeezed the other woman's knee. "That's what I'm here for sis. I might not have all the answers, but I can try to cheer you up". 

The blonde got up from the bed and made her way to the door. 

"And if my lame attempts at humor don't help, a couple pints of ice-cream will really build the sisterhood. Be right back", the last part said in a sing-song tone.


	5. SDL Group Chat pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so one of my favorite things to write are text message style stories. Mainly because I live for dialogue pieces only AND it's fun as hell. 
> 
> This series will have some of these text-fics peppered all through it.

Paige GM : Live show in Vegas BABY! 

Becky: What happens in Vegas... 

Charlotte: Affects the rest of your life. Don't make stupid decisions. 

Becky: Aww, Charlie you're no fun. 

Naomi: I boo the WOO

Charlotte: You're married Naomi - you don't get a "what happens in Vegas" moment. 

Naomi: Damn bih... You really are cold. 

Billie: #Elsa

Becky: @Naomi and Billie, she has me to warm her up... 

Charlotte: ❤ Love you, Bex

Paige GM: Hey! Get a room you two slags. Rest of us single folk don't need to see that. 

Lana: Don't hate on love, General Momma. Besides, not like a room's gonna help. 

Peyton: Nice one, Lana =D

Charlotte: What are you talking about?? 

Asuka: Becky + Charlotte = loud 

Lana: LOL Asuka

Mandy: That time in Utah... 

Sonya: Or as we called it : Salt Lake Shitty sleep because the gays are at it again

Becky: Wait... Are you all saying we have loud sex? 

Charlotte: ... 

Carmella: To quote a way less amazing general manager - YES YES YES! That's exactly what we're saying

Paige GM: Amazing huh? 

Charlotte: We are NOT loud! No one's ever complained. 

Naomi: Obviously not! We won't run to management on our own sisters... We ain't the Raw drama queens

Mandy: We'd really appreciate it if y'all kept it down though... 

Zelina: We don't need to know Becky's your "dirty Irish slxt" or that you wish her "mouth never left you" Charlotte. 

Paige GM: Savage Zelina... =D

Becky: I'm speechless...

Lana: Good. Keep it like that from now on, Straight Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Thursday you'll be treated to some Paige/Carmella. 
> 
> After that I'd like some pairing ideas. Who would you like to see interact? Zelina and Asuka? Mandy and Naomi? Paige and Charlotte? Whatever, I love em all.


	6. SDL Group Chat pt. 2

Zelina: Sisters we need to assemble 

Carmella: What's up Zee? 

Paige GM: Tell momma what's wrong

Zelina: Shade was thrown from the other side 

Naomi: The RED side

Lana: They threw shade? On Lana Day? 

Mandy: There was drama? When? Where? Why? 

Sonya: And the biggest question of all - why did no one come get me so I could punch someone's teeth in?? 

Mandy: Calm down babe... We don't even know what happened. 

Peyton: Tell us! 

Naomi: Zelina and I were minding our own business at a house show when Alexa and Alicia stepped up on us for no reason. 

Paige GM: What did those two jobbers have to say? 

Zelina: Shading Smackdown and how our division is stale... 

Becky: Woah, woah, woah... 

Lana: And Straight Fire has risen... LOL

Becky: They called us stale? They have the same matches every week. 

Billie: Word - some variation of Sasha and Bayley against the Riott Squad... 

Asuka: Disrespectful 

Paige GM: Exactly Asuka... And nobody disrespects my girls. We need to strike back. 

Sonya: Fuck yes! 

Mandy: @Sonya babe relax LOL

Lana: What's the plan? 

Becky: We break their arms, simple

Peyton: Jeez Bex LOL

Carmella: We take to Instagram and throw some of that virtual shade

Charlotte: OR we turn the other cheek and don't sink down to their childish level. 

Zelina: That is some white girl bullshit Queenie

Becky: I love you Char, but Zelina's right. White girl bullshit. 

Billie: They can't just come for us and get away with it. 

Carmella: What do we do, Paigie? 

Paige GM: We retaliate. 

Naomi: Hell yeah 

Asuka: We attack. 

Paige GM: That's right Empress

Charlotte: And what will we achieve? We'll look like the drama queens and management will blame us. No, you're going about this the wrong way. 

Mandy: I'm with Charlotte on this. We're better than this sisters

Zelina: Okay... So we just leave them to insult us? 

Becky: You know we won't, Char. 

Charlotte: They say we're stale? Next house show we amp it up. We're bringing out dives, suplexes, submissions we never get to use... 

Paige GM: She's right... You make that ring yours. Take your hits, bleed if you have to... But we WILL out-wrestle and upstage them

Asuka: Yes! 

Becky: I like it... 

Sonya: Put your hair up and square up ladies

Peyton: Perfect - we'll show Little Miss Piss and Alecia Fucked-up why we're the best. 

Zelina: Arriba! 

Carmella: And it'll be F. A. B. U. L. O. U. S 

Becky: Nah... It will be relentLASS

Paige GM: it'll be both... 

Lana: And it'll be on Lana Day!


	7. Paigemella Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is pining for the Princess... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmella walked backstage and slumped down in a chair. 

She had just lost her rematch for the SmackDown Women’s title to Charlotte Flair. She knew it would happen, the results were predetermined of course, but she just didn’t know it would hurt this bad to not be champion anymore. It hurt so bad knowing there was nothing special about her anymore, that she was going to be like all the other women on the roster. The blonde looked to the floor in an attempt to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes and threatening to escape.

“Uh-oh, someone’s got a case of the blues”. Carmella recognized the raspy voice and English accent and didn’t bother looking up.

“Not in the mood Paige”, she tried to sound indifferent, but when her usual cocky bravado was replaced with nothing more than an insecure whisper, Paige knew Carmella was really upset. The raven haired woman kneeled down in front of the blonde. She reached out to thumb across her chin.

“What’s the matter, baby girl?”

Carmella sighed and finally looked up. She was greeted by Paige’s concerned face.

“I just... I lost my title, Paige”.

The pale woman gave a bemused smile. “You knew that would happen, darling”.

“YES, but... whatever. You clearly don’t get it”. Carmella folded her arms and looked away in annoyance.

“Okay well then help me understand. I wanna be there for you... As uh... General Momma of SmackDown Live”. Paige gave a nervous chuckle.

“Well... what if now, after losing the title, Creative has no more plans for me and I end up getting buried and released in less than a year from now?”

“That won’t happen”, Paige said softly, placing a gentle hand on Carmella’s knee.

“Easy for you to say. You have a cushy job as the authority figure of the show. I’m... replaceable”.

“Hey, don’t say that”. Paige still had on hand on Carmella’s knee, but now the other was gently stroking her long blonde hair. “You are NOT replaceable. No one could ever moonwalk and trash talk like you”.

“Yeah well I’m no fan-favourite like Becky. Or athletic like Naomi... Or as awesome as Charlotte”.

Paige used the hand she had been stroking Carmella’s hair with to pull the woman in for a reassuring hug.   
“You’re just as important as Becky and as Naomi and Charlotte. And you’re just as good”.

Carmella eased back out of the hug, leaving Paige with a bit of a lump in her throat.

“You’re obviously just saying that... It’s your job to boost morale around here”.

“I mean it. Every single word I said”.

Carmella scoffed. “Even when you said I’m just as good as Charlotte?”

“Of course... I mean you did beat her... TWICE”. This caused both women to giggle some.   
Carmella finally reverting back to her usual bubbly self.

“It sucks losing a title, I get it. But you’re Mella and you’re money – you’ll be fine”.

Carmella gave a confident nod. “Thanks Paige, I needed that”.

“Anytime Princess... Safe travels yeah?”

“Mmhmm, see at the next stop”.

Paige gave a quick smile and walked off. A part of her wanted to turn around and ask Carmella if she wanted to go out for drinks, but she knew this wasn’t the right time – that the she was still fragile and that she needed space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right - your girl Riley just wrote something like a love story for a brand new pairing.


	8. Paigemella Pt 2

Carmella internally winced at the stinging pain she felt in her shoulder. 

She had just finished a dark match with Lana and the Ravishing Russian had unintentionally connected a kick.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I know I messed up there”, Lana asked as they made their way backstage.

“Lana I’m okay, seriously. And don’t worry babe, you did so good out there”. Carmella gave a sincere smile and pulled Lana in for a hug. She tried hard to act like her left shoulder wasn’t on fire and she seemed to be so good at it that the medics didn’t even check up on her. 

However, someone did notice.

Paige, dressed in all black as per usual, emerged from the shadows like some movie villain. 

She grabbed Carmella by the wrist and proceeded to walk her to the nearest empty hallway – which was only a few steps away actually.

“Paige what are you doing?”

“I know you’re hurt”.

“What are you-”

“Lana kicked you for real and now you’re shoulder’s fucked up. Am I right or are you lying?”

Carmella looked around nervously before speaking.

“Okay... She connected, but I didn’t wanna say anything because I know how insecure she gets and how hard she’s been working”.

Paige turned from an angry pout to a knowing smile.

“You just wanted to spare her feelings?”

“Well, we’re sisters... Or at least that’s what YOU want us to be”.

Paige’s smile grew wider. “Come on, let’s go ice this shoulder. I know it’s burning up right now”.

___  
Paige took Carmella to her makeshift office set and placed an ice-bag on her injured shoulder.

“Ouch! Jesus Paige”.

“Sorry Princess... But it’ll feel so much better in a few minutes”, Paige cooed.   
She enjoyed spending some time alone with Carmella. But it just never felt like the right time to ask her out. Or maybe it was all in her head – this ‘it’s not the right time’ thing. Maybe she was afraid of rejection. Whatever it was, Paige had never felt so insecure in her life.

She was brought back to reality when Carmella spoke.

“Do you wanna grab a drink after this?”

Paige momentarily lost the ability to speak. She might have also forgotten how to breathe.

“I... Uhm... like after the show?”

“Yeah, obviously. We can go hang out at a bar or something. I definitely need a drink.

“Uh... yeah. I’d lo – like that”.

Carmella got up from the sofa. “Awesome. I’ll tell the rest of the girls via group chat. Thanks for the ice, see ya later”.

Paige sighed as she watched Carmella walk away.

She just couldn’t catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this pairing... 
> 
> Thinking 'bout a Zelina-centric chapter next...


	9. La Muñeca Pt 1

Zelina sat by the bar, playing with the olive in her martini. The rest of the Smackdown ladies were as talkative as ever, but the fierce little Latina was quiet. She watched as Becky and Charlotte laughed - probably at one of their many inside jokes. Sometimes she really envied them. How in love they were... How mutual it was. 

"Hey, you okay?", Lana asked suddenly. The blonde was seated next to Zelina. 

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine". 

Lana didn't buy it for one second and gave Zelina an eye roll. 

"Tell me? Or I'll punch it outta you". Lana gave a sincere smile. 

"Those two... It upsets me just how happy they are". Zelina nodded in the direction of Becky and Charlotte. 

"Well, aren't we all jealous of it?" Lana chuckled and took a sip of bourbon. "They have the sorta relationship that makes me cringe and coo and the same time. But why are you so upset?"

Zelina sighed and drank from her cocktail. 

"I'm drunk enough to admit that I'm in love with Andrade... But he is so freaking oblivious. He can't seem to see that I... that I would lay down my life for him". 

Lana threw an arm around Zelina's shoulder. 

"That sucks, babe. But hey, I'm here for you". 

"I know... You always are". 

\---

The distant ringing of her cellphone woke Zelina up. She sat up in the bed, her head pounding and her throat sore. The duvet shifting beside her makes her aware of the slumbering person next to her. 

"Fuck..." she mouthed as she slowly leaned over to check who she was in bed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Zelina woke up next to?


	10. The Empress and the Glow Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple of my awesome readers have been requesting some Naomi/Asuka - hope you enjoy the first of this three-parter.

"Wow babe, really going to town on that sandwich" Billie joked. She watched as Peyton ate the ciabatta with salmon and avocado on it. 

"Dude I'm hungry... We just spent three hours in the gym". 

"Yeah, but I..."

Billie was cut off by Naomi and Asuka approaching their table. 

"Hey y'all, you guys mind if we join?"

"Not at all - just excuse my girlfriend's horrendous table manners", Billie said with a welcoming smile. 

"We just come from Crossfit - very fun", Asuka said and gave a sideways glance at Naomi. 

"We've been working out together for a couple weeks now. I see why you all do it". Naomi took a sip of her water and patted Asuka on the shoulder. 

"It's so much more fun exercising with you than with Jey". 

Asuka gave a shy smile and nodded. "I feel the same". 

Billie narrowed her eyes at the exchange. Something was up here.

"Can't wait to tag with Asuka against you two. Super Showdown is gonna be so awesome". Naomi threw an arm around Asuka's shoulder. "I was worried that I wouldn't even get a match. But thanks to you I do". Naomi placed a kiss on Asuka's temple. 

The Japanese woman's eyes widened and a slight blush was visible on her cheeks. 

"Anyway ladies, I'm having dinner with my man, so y'all gone have to excuse me". Naomi got up from the chair. 

"Asuka, I'mma call you tomorrow and then we'll hang out, yeah?"

Asuka gave a quick nod. "That sounds good". 

The three women watched Naomi leave the cafeteria. Peyton was first to speak. 

"So you and Naomi, huh? Fast friendship"

Asuka bit down at her lip. "She's nice"

"Uh-huh..." Billie added. 

"I go now. See you at the live show", Asuka said and awkwardly made her way out of the cafeteria. 

"That is gonna end with A LOT of broken hearts". 

Billie nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking some Paige & Becky after this... Thoughts?


	11. La Muñeca Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelina wakes up next to someone she never thought you would wake up next to... 
> 
> I don't know - just read the thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I promised Becky & Paige last time out - but I wrote a little interaction between them in 'I Have Everything When I Have You' - so go check that out! 
> 
> Anyways - SDL is coming up tonight. Hopefully canon inspires some new fic ideas.

Zelina recognized the blonde hair and tanned skin.

“No, no, no – this isn’t real. This is NOT happening”.  
She ran her fingers through her tangled bed hair and glanced over at the slumbering woman next to her. 

How did they end up in bed together? Why was she not wearing anything except a bra?

Zelina tried to remember what happened the night before. 

Paige suggested they all go out for drinks. Becky made a bar related pun – it wasn’t really funny but Charlotte laughed. Naomi asked if she could bring Jey along. Everyone said it was cool. Zelina then invited Andrade, but he declined. Said he was tired and that he just wanted to get into bed. She stupidly offered to drive to the hotel, but he already ordered an Uber.

So she was left rejected by him again. Another night in another city, but the same damn thing : Andrade Almas seeing her as just a friend – a person he can talk to about wrestling and being a WWE superstar. She was nothing more than that. Last night she accepted that this would be her fate.

Then she started drinking. Started envying Becky and Charlotte, Naomi and Jey. They were all so happy and in love and it broke her heart into even smaller pieces.

Lana was there and she tried to comfort the petite Latina. Her words gave little solace. And she was a slow drinker so Zelina started chilling with Paige instead.

Another round of shots and then a couple of martinis. Paige kept ordering – it looked like she was trying to forget her own problems. The two of them danced with each at one point. Around one o’ clock most of their party left. Zelina stayed. Paige did too. 

But somewhere in between all of that she ended up practically naked in bed with Carmella.

An urgent knock on the door made Zelina sit up in bed.

She knew Andrade’s knock – this wasn’t him.

Carmella softly whined, curling up closer to Zelina. She was still sleeping.

“Zee you in there? I’ve been calling since this morning”.

Zelina recognized Lana’s voice. 

“I’ll be out in a sec!”, she said and slid out of bed. A silky black kimono would have to suffice as clothing, Zelina thought. 

She slowly padded towards the hotel door and opened just enough to catch a glimpse of her friend.

“Hey girl, what’s up?”, she asked, clearly nervous. Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt like hell.

“Just wanted to make sure you got home safe. You were way out of it when I left you”.

Zelina gave a small smile. “I’m alright. Thanks for checking up on me though, but I gotta get ready”.

Lana nodded with a look of suspicion on her face.  
“You sure everything is fine?”

“Yeah! I’m great, just hung over. A nice cold shower and some coffee and I’m good to go”.

Lana sighed in defeat. “Okay. Take it easy though, yeah?”

Zelina nodded and practically slammed the door shut.

When she turned around, Carmella was awake. Her feet dangled off the bed and she too was clad in only her underwear.

“Uhm... Morning”. Zelina awkwardly walked over to the bed.

“Hi”.

They sat side by side for a couple of minutes, neither one saying a word. When the tension reached the point where the silence became deafening, Carmella spoke.

“We hooked up last night, but I’m sure you figured that out already”.

Zelina looked down at her feet dangling from the floor.

“Yeah”.

“We were both drunk and... obviously this was a mistake. I know you’re very much straight”. Carmella sighed and fell back onto the bed. “We both just needed a release”.

Zelina swallowed hard. This was definitely a strange situation. They weren’t exactly friends, but they knew each other. They got on well. Now there’ll probably always be this awkwardness between them. 

“I’m sorry... I know it takes two to... have sex, but I feel like I shoulda been stronger”.

Carmella rolled to her side and looked at Zelina. A smirk adorned her features.

“You persuaded me, actually. I couldn’t resist”.

An involuntary blush spread across Zelina’s face. “I didn’t know... Sorry I guess”.

“Don’t be. You were a pretty good lay”, Carmella winked and wiggled her eyebrows, which caused Zelina to giggle. God, why was she acting like a schoolgirl? 

“I should go...” Carmella got up and started gathering her clothes. She got dressed and made her way to the door, turning back one last time to flash a bright smile at Zelina.

“See ya later”.

Zelina gave a quick nod and wondered why her heart was beating so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this changes the trajectory of Paige/Carmella... Hmm 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking something Lana centric next? I adore Lana.


	12. SDL Group Chat pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this thing even though I'm so busy with my other thing. 
> 
> Another one of those group texts y'all like so much.

Naomi: Not to sound repetitive or anything but... What DID happen in Milwaukee, Lana?? 

Becky: LOL 

Zelina: We all wanna know girl... And don't worry, issa judge-free zone :D

Peyton: Kind of... 

Lana: STFU... You guys are being so lame

Becky: Oh sorry if we're just invested in the goings-on of a fellow sister. 

Charlotte: Don't mind Lana's crankiness Bex... She's just sore from sleeping on the couch.

Carmella: dead xx

Lana: It's a freaking storyline! We all have them. 

Mandy: Yeah, but we don't have storylines that make us look that thirsty.

Asuka: Rest of sex tape next week? 

Lana: Oh my God Asuka! It's NOT a sex tape. 

Paige: What sex tape? 

Naomi: Ummm

Paige: I'm messing with you slags! Jeez. 

Billie: Peyton and I made a sex tape once 

Peyton: *winks*

Carmella: No one wants to see that. 

Paige: Okay, enough of the sex tape talk. 

Becky: Yeah, we all have some dodgy stuff on the internet so... 

Charlotte: What do you mean by "dodgy"? 

Becky: Anyway guys... I love the direction our division is going now. We're besting Raw every week. 

Zelina: @Becky nice save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And if you haven't already, go check out my multichapter CharLynch AU, "Take Care".


	13. SDL Group Chat pt. 4

Zelina: So we're just gonna ignore the fact that Lana is a freakin' HACKER? 

Mandy: Right! And she has all our phone numbers... Are we safe? 

Lana: Ha-ha... You're so fucking funny. 

Naomi: You dropped the accent and now you're getting a Russian hacker gimmick? 

Carmella: This is unsisterly behavior guys

Charlotte: @Carmella that's not a word. 

Carmella: Oh my god... Who made you hall monitor, Charlotte? 

Becky: Her daddy did

Carmella: Ric? 

Becky: Sure... Let's go with that. 

Charlotte: Really Bex? 

Becky: Yup... 

Zelina: You two always make this group text NSFW

Sonya: The thirsty lesbians aside, Lana = hacker

Naomi: Tell me Lana, can you hack us? 

Lana: Actually... Yes

Peyton: What?! 

Lana: I've figured all your passwords out looooong ago. 

Billie: Well colour me intrigued 

Zelina: @Billie someone using that Word A Day calendar 

Billie: Oh Zelina stop being so conspicuous. 

Peyton: That's my girl! 

Zelina: Your girl used "conspicuous" wrong 

Becky: LOL - sometimes I love this group. 

Sonya: So what's my password then, @Lana? 

Lana: MRS18

Sonya: How the hell??? 

Lana: Mandy's initials and birthday... Next! 

Mandy: OMG

Asuka: You never guess mine. 

Lana: Oh Asuka... anotherheaven, no caps

Asuka:... 

Paige: What the hell, Lana? 

Lana: That's right... I told you bitches xD

Charlotte: Are you bullshitting us? 

Lana: I don't know, FlairyGodmother1986

Becky: Well Char, she's got you figured out. 

Naomi: "Flairy"? Really? 

Charlotte: Becky came up with it...That's besides the point. On the agenda now is HOW THE HELL she knows that. 

Lana: I'm a Russian hacker after all *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh... These things just happen. But I will NOT apologize for it! 
> 
> Lol - I'm on Tumblr : RileySav7
> 
> Come say hi!


	14. La Muñeca Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelina has to deal with heartbreak and confusion - luckily she has one of her sisters to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around mid September... As per the tag - the timelines are effed up.

Zelina sat cross-legged on the bed. Her jet black hair cascading down her slummed shoulders and her eyes cast down. She was trying to avoid eye contact while talking to her roommate, Becky.

“So then I said: ‘Char, I think you’re being ridiculous’... and somehow that offended her more”. The Irish woman shrugged. “Now she’s demanded space and whatever Her Majesty asks, she receives”.

Zelina just hummed a response.

“And she knows I can’t fall asleep without her next to me... She’s really doing this on purpose”. Becky grunted and punched at the pillow on her lap.

Zelina looked up and found the redhead pouting.

“Why don’t you just apologize? I mean, it sounds like you were in the wrong”. 

Becky shook her head. “It’s not that simple... Char and I –“

“It IS that fucking simple. You’re two people who love each other... You said shit, she said shit. Fix it – anything can happen to either of you at anytime and then... then you’ll never get the chance”. Zelina didn’t mean to explode like that, but the last few weeks had been so difficult for her.

September always unpacked all her baggage. This time of year reminded her of all the pain she’s had to go through. This time of year she missed her father the most. She felt like she needed him now more than ever. Maybe he could hug her and tell her that everything was going to be just fine. That she didn’t have to feel this hopeless and lost.

“I’m sorry, Becky. I didn’t mean to lash out like that... Just been a hectic day”. She fell back down on the bed and was surprised to feel Becky’s hand on her arm. The Irish woman had moved over to Zelina’s bed.

“Hey, hey, hey... Don’t worry about it lass. You’re right – I need to fix things with Charlotte”. Becky noticed the tears welling up in Zelina’s eyes and brought the petite girl up into her arms. 

“Don’t worry – I’m here... You’ll be alright”. Becky knew she wasn’t the best at comforting people, but she also knew she had to try. She stroked Zelina’s soft hair. “We’re resilient, you know. It’s ‘cos we’re women – we’re stronger than anything the world throws at us”.

Zelina wormed herself out of Becky’s embrace. She gave a smile and wiped her tear-stained face.  
“Thanks Becky... I needed that”, she said in between sniffs.

“I know you miss your father... ‘specially this time of the year. Nothing I say or do can bring him back, but trust me when I say he’s looking down on ya and he is so freakin’ proud of you”. Becky draped a comforting arm around Zelina’s shoulder.

The Latina nodded carefully. “I know... but that’s not... the only reason I’ve been a mess lately”.

Zelina then went on to tell Becky about her crush on Andrade and how he doesn’t feel the same. She tells her about the night with Carmella and how she’s unsure of her feelings now. How she’s always been kind of unsure. Becky listened intently.

“Becky... what if... what if I’m gay?” The question lingered in the air for a few seconds.

“Well... then I’d say ‘welcome to the club! Grab a flannel shirt and a snapback and join us in an Orange is the New Black binge’”. Becky nudged Zelina’s knee and offered one of her goofy smiles. “Zelina, love... It’s okay. You’re okay”.

Zelina shook her head, but Becky’s expression remained gentle. 

“Thank you for confiding in me. I really wish I could help you, but this is something you have to figure out on your own”.

“But how will everyone react? My parents... my friends...”

“If they really love you, they’ll accept you. People shouldn’t change just because you like girls... If they do then they’re fuckers and I’ll come beat them up for ya”.

Zelina managed a sad chuckle. “I just don’t wanna disappoint anyone – upset anyone”. She wipes more tears from her face.

“You have to do what makes you happy... and if loving the ladies makes you happy then it’s beautiful and I encourage it”. Becky once again pulls the petite woman in for a gentle hug. “Be yourself, Zee. Whoever that self is”.

\---

Becky left Zelina to go make up with Charlotte.

She knocked on the blonde’s door and when it opened she was met by a smirking, I-knew-you’d-come-over-to-apologize looking Charlotte Flair.

“Rebecca”, she said imperiously.

Becky rolled her eyes. “Your Highness”.

“I was in the middle of a really engrossing novel. This better be good”, she said in an expecting tone.

“I’m sorry I called you ridiculous... And for shooting down all your wedding ideas...” Becky said with an exaggerated eyeroll. 

Charlotte crossed her arms. “And?”

“And for calling your ideas ridiculous”, Becky said sheepishly. “Even though some of them were pretty silly”, she added.

Charlotte’s face softened and she pulled her fiancée in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry I’ve turned into such a bridezilla... I just want this wedding to be perfect... Kinda want it to be my last one, too”. She placed a kiss on Becky’s forehead.

“It will be... Perfect and final”, Becky mumbled into her woman’s chest.

Charlotte let Becky go, but the redhead was still clinging on to her.

“I don’t like it when we fight”, Becky said as she finally let go of Charlotte.

“Same here, Becks... You wanna hang out before we go to the arena? We don’t have to talk about wedding stuff, I promise”.

Becky pouted and shook her head. “I just came to make up with you... I’m actually needed elsewhere”.

Charlotte tilted her head. “Oh”.

“Yeah... Being sisterly... as per Paige’s instructions”.

“Hmm”, was all Charlotte got out.

Becky got on her tiptoes and placed a quick peck on Charlotte’s lips. “See you later, babe”

\---

Becky and Zelina spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and eating snacks. Becky introduced Zelina to quinoa crackers, which the dark haired woman nearly spit out. 

Becky knew Zelina needed a friend – someone who understood.

“So? You feel a little better now?”, Becky asked.

Zelina gave a small nod. “Yeah... thank you”.

They sat curled up on the couch, Zelina’s head resting on Becky’s shoulder. They fell asleep like that, Zelina wrapped around Becky’s warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo... I know lots of CharLynchers read this and I just wanna say I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE BECKY CHEAT ON CHARLOTTE. 
> 
> This is just someone helping someone else with their gay panic. We've all been there. 
> 
> This will set up some future drama though... So keep a lookout for that. 
> 
> Some Naomi/Asuka to come in the nearby future.


	15. SDL Group Chat pt. 5

Zelina: Alright, why am I hearing Better In Time coming from someone's hotel room? Who broke up with who? 

Asuka: Whom

Zelina: Don't pull a Charlotte on me Asuka

Charlotte: Um... I feel attacked. 

Zelina: That was the point. 

Naomi: I hear it too... If Leona Lewis is playing, someone's definitely sad. 

Becky: Who's Leona Lewis? 

Lana: @Becky What? She was the hottest singer from 2008 to 2009

Becky: If she wasn't in Pearl Jam, I won't know her. 

Lana: Oh gosh... 

Zelina: Someone needs to educate Becky on... Shit. Loads of things. 

Charlotte: Okay, what is this? Attack Flair/Lynch day? 

Carmella: No, it's Lana Day. 

Naomi: @Carmella Lmao gurl

Becky: I know the things... Beyonce... Fortnite... Kim Kasdashian... 

Lana: "Kasdashian" xD

Carmella: And I'm sure that wasn't even a typo. 

Charlotte: Leave my girlfriend alone please

Becky: uhm... Fiancee Char

Charlotte: Damn. Forgot about that. 

Paige: Bodes well... 

Zelina: Seriously... Who's playing all that breakup music? It's keeping me up 

Paige: Sheamus and Cesaro had a fight and now Cesaro is crashing with me and he has A LOT of Adele. 

Peyton: I mean, who doesn't? 

Mandy: Aww man, Sheamus and Cesaro are my favorite couple

Becky: Excuse me? So Becklotte isn't your favorite anymore? 

Sonya: That's a fucking ridiculous name. Sorry, but I had to say it. 

Paige: I mean, someone had to. 

Mandy: You guys are my favorite girl-couple, relax

Billie: Shade received 

Lana: Guys we should go cheer Cesaro up... With ice-cream and some trashy reality TV shows. 

Becky: Will there be vegan ice-cream? 

Carmella: No Becky... There never is. 

Becky: Whatever. No need to come at me with the Cardi B attitude. 

Lana: Wait... What? You know Cardi? 

Naomi: How? 

Becky: Well, not to divulge any naughty bedroom tidbits but...

Lana: Nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask


	16. SDL Group Chat pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave without doing one of these first.

Paige: Apparently some of those Raw brats have been calling us "Slutdown Live: Women's Division". I thought you should know considering you're all getting ready for Evolution together. 

Sonya: I'm sorry what? 

Billie: What are they getting at? 

Lana: Um... Pretty evident from the name Billie 

Peyton: But we're not sluts... If anything - we're the opposites of sluts. 

Asuka: Nuns? 

Becky: Nah, I've met some slutty nuns in my day... 

Charlotte: That's my future wife right there guys... 

Naomi: Honestly though... What kinda lame insult is that even? 

Zelina: I bet Liv came up with it... 

Asuka. Or Ember... She is a nerd. 

Peyton: Lmao Asuka

Naomi: @Asuka yaas gurl

Carmella: Whatever... Screw them and their lame division. We just know how to have fun... 

Zelina: Aren't they all like, 50 or something? 

Becky: They probably don't even have a group chat... They send messenger pigeons. 

Mandy: LOL

Naomi: That explains why there's always tapioca at Raw catering... 

Charlotte: Jeez... Lol

Zelina: And all those parchment scrolls and feathers with ink... 

Lana: I legit heard Sasha yell "You kids get off my lawn!" the other day

Naomi: lol... Y'all are too much... 

Becky: Nattie called me the other day when her WiFi went down... She said she needed help with the 'computer box'

Charlotte: Aren't most of us over 30 here already? 

Asuka: uh... 

Becky: Define '30'...


	17. They Did It For The Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you HONESTLY think I was just gonna let last night slide? Uhm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That godly level of female aggression last night was a whole mood.

Paige: So... 

 

Sonya: So what? 

 

Paige: What do you have to say for yourselves? 

 

Naomi: Um... In relation to what exactly? 

 

Paige: Oh I don't know... Maybe in relation to you INVADING Raw! 

 

Becky: We did what we had to do, Paige... And. It. Was. Bloody. Fucking. Savage. 

 

Charlotte: Yeah... Emphasis on 'bloody'...

 

Becky: Oh come on, you still upset? I told you I'm fine, love

 

Charlotte: ... 

 

Paige: Do you have ANY idea what you put me through? 

 

Billie: What are you on about? We did good! 

 

Asuka: Yes. Don't be mad Paige. 

 

Paige: Mad? Lol... You lezzos think I'm mad? 

 

Lana: Yeah... I mean you're acting all headmistress rn

 

Peyton: Also... "Lezzos"? Is a whole thought x

 

Paige: I have never been more proud of you girls (and Becky). You went out there and stole the damn show ❤

 

Carmella: Seven minutes of us > 3 hours of "I had armbars for breakfast while you were all normal"

 

Naomi: Gurl... You shading like an oak tree, LOL

 

Charlotte: Really Paige? You're gonna praise this kind of behavior? 

 

Mandy: *cough* Speared Nia into tomorrow *cough*

 

Paige: I'm just so happy my girls went and did their thing. Seriously... I was a little turned on, but that's besides the point. It was perfect... 

 

Zelina: Except for one little thing... 

 

Sonya: Yeah - our baby pixie wasn't there. 

 

Lana: Don't worry Z... We got Nia and Tamina goooood for ya

 

Zelina: And that's why y'all my girls! 

 

Naomi: Honestly, the bond we have here... Y'all are my sisters forreal

 

Lana: It's all love Nao xx

 

Carmella: We're more than just the best Women's Division in the WWE... We're a sisterhood tho

 

Becky: And we're gonna run Survivor Series. Charlie is gonna beat R*nda - our team's gonna bring the W back to team Blue and the rest of us will be there cheering you on. 

 

Peyton: Of course =) 

 

Paige: Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only wish? If Zelina was there, jumping on people's backs xD
> 
> Tumblr me at RileySav7

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are encouraged!


End file.
